pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Form In The League
Story It’s a bright start to the day and Jon, Jake, Jack and Josie along with their walking Pokemon are in the main part of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy walks up to them. Nurse Joy: Jon Spencer, Professor Birch wanted you to call him as soon as you could. Jon: Thanks. Nurse Joy walks off. Jon: Wonder what he wants. The four of them and their Pokemon head to a computer and call up Professor Birch. Birch: Ah hello Jon. Thanks for getting back to me. Jon: No problem, what is up? Birch: Well, we found out more about where Scorbunny is from! Josie: Where? Birch: A region known as Galar. Jake: Nice. So this is where Scorbunny are from. Jack: There must be a lot of Pokemon there too that haven’t been seen yet. Birch: I’ll let you know more. Have the matchups been mentioned yet? Jack: No, they will be mentioned soon though. Birch: I’ll be watching the TV. Jake: Thanks Professor. Jon: Let’s see who we are facing. Jon ends the call and after a few minutes an announcement is made with Lance talking on the TV. Lance (On TV): Welcome everyone. I’d like to congratulate the 256 trainers who have registered and gotten all 8 Gym Badges of Kanto. Here are the first lot of match up. They will be 2 vs 2 and I wish every competitor the best of luck. Lance gets taken of the screens by the match ups. It shows Rosa, Dec, Nathan, Ed and Jake have their battles a quite early on, while Jon has his battle around 3pm. Jake: Rosa is up first. Jack: Yeah. We all best get to our seats and watch. Jon: Right. The screen moves to the battlefield with Rosa on it with a Darkrai. Her opponent, Jessica with her Magmar. Jessica: Flamethrower! Flamethrower hits Darkrai and it begins to shine purple. However, the purple light is showing Darkrai as Zoroark. Commentator: Whoa! Darkrai was in fact a Zoroark using its Illusion ability. Rosa: Doesn’t matter. Night Daze! Jessica: Flamethrower! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Jessica: Fire Punch! Magmar heads towards Zoroark using Fire Punch. Rosa: Shadow Claw! Zoroark stops Magmar using Shadow Claw, but Magmar is now close range. Rosa: Night Slash, followed with Flamethrower! Zoroark uses Night Slash to knock Magmar into the air and then Zoroark jumps above Magmar and uses Flamethrower to sends Magmar into the battlefield. Referee: Magmar is unable to battle, Rosa and Zoroark win! The crowd cheers. The screen then goes to Dec’s Persian getting hit with a Thunderbolt by a Raichu. Dec: Swift! Persian uses Swift and hits Raichu, almost knocking it out. Jerry: Raichu, use Iron Tail! Dec: You too! Both Raichu and Persian use Iron Tail and are evenly matched. Dec: Power Gem! Persian uses Power Gem to hit Raichu off it and into the battlefield. There referee goes to look at Raichu. Referee: Raichu is unable to battle, Dec wins! Dec returns his Persian and leaves the battlefield, which leads to a cut into the battle with Nathan and Beedrill against Derek and his Butterfree. Derek: Gust! Butterfree uses Gust but Beedrill dodges. Nathan: Sludge Bomb! Beedrill uses Sludge Bomb to knock Butterfree off guard. Nathan: Now, Poison Jab! Beedrill then hits Butterfree with Poison Jab, claiming Nathan the victory. Throughout the competition, trainers win and lose. It is shown that Jake and Ed also won their battles. Jon is in the main part of the trainer hub. Jon: Two Pokemon, and its good that I asked mum to send me Pikachu. But I have no idea who to use for my other Pokemon. Jon then walks onto the battlefield. Commentator: Here is Jon, who has battled in the Johto, Kalos and Alola League. He didn’t win the Kalos or Johto League but was triumphant in beating Josie and winning the Alola League. Who will Jon be facing? A man with a green buttoned shirt and jean shorts walks on to the battlefield. Commentator: It is Henry. A trainer who has done well to get all 8 badges of Kanto after coming here from a far away region. The Referee steps forward. Referee: This is a 2 on 2 battle, when one side can no longer continue, the match is over. Henry, you get the first attack. Send out your Pokemon. Henry: Okay, Flygon! Henry sends out Flygon. Jon: Nice, a challenge. Pikachu, let’s go! Jon sends out his Pikachu. In the stands, Jake, Jack and Josie are sitting next to each other with their Pokemon on a patch of grass near them, Typhlosion is there too and Rotom-Dex. Rotom-Dex: Why has Jon gone with Pikachu. Being an Electric type, it sure doesn’t have much of a chance against Flygon. Josie: You’ve been with Jon a long time now Rotom, you know that he was always going to make this move. Rotom-Dex: True, but I still wish he’d stop being so reckless. Back down on the battlefield. Jon: Ready Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika Pi! Referee: Begin! Henry: Flygon, use Dragon Claw! Flygon flies in fast using Dragon Claw. Jon: Counter with Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail to counter Dragon Claw. Henry: Hyper Beam! Jon: Thunderbolt! Flygon then uses Hyper Beam and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Both moves collide and cancel each other out. Commentator: What an explosive start for the match. Both trainers have countered each other perfectly. Jon: Quick Attack! Pikachu uses Quick Attack and just grazes Flygon who flies up. Jon: Just a graze. Henry: Dragon Pulse! Flygon uses Dragon Pulse towards Pikachu. Jon: Electroweb on yourself! Pikachu nods and uses Electroweb on himself, protecting himself from any damage from Dragon Pulse. Jon: Now, Iron Tail! Pikachu jumps up and hits Flygon using Iron Tail. Commentator: After protecting himself well, Pikachu unleashes a powerful Iron Tail attack! Lance is at the top of the stadium watching the battle. Lance: What else have you got up your sleeve Jon? Back down on the battlefield, Flygon hits Pikachu with Dragon Claw. Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi! Jon: Right. We still have this. Quick Attack! Pikachu heads towards Flygon using Quick Attack. Henry: Flygon, Hyper Beam! Flygon uses Hyper Beam and hits Pikachu, causing Pikachu to smash into the wall behind Jon, with extreme force. Commentator: What power from Hyper Beam! Did Pikachu take that attack? There is a lot of dust surrounding Pikachu. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and the dust cloud disperses, but Pikachu is shown to have his tail in the ground and Thunderbolt has caused the battlefield to erupt upwards, sending stones towards Flygon. Henry: Dodge them! Flygon does its best to dodge most of the stones, but when the stones come falling back down towards the ground, hitting Flygon. Commentator: That’s one way to say that you are still in the match. Henry: Dragon Tail! Flygon flies fast in towards Pikachu using Dragon Tail. Jon: If that hits, one of my Pokemon will get dragged out and he’ll know what to use to counter me. Pikachu, Quick Attack! Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge Dragon Tail. Jon: Now Electroweb! Pikachu: Pika? Jon: Pi Pikachu Pika Ka! Pikachu nods, then uses Electroweb around the battlefield making some trampolines on them. Commentator: What have Jon and Pikachu got up their sleeves for this one? Henry: Dragon Claw! Flygon heads in using Dragon Claw. Jon: Dodge! Pikachu uses one of the Electroweb trampoline to bounce over Flygon, dodging Dragon Claw. Josie: Nice. Jake: That’s one way to do it. Jon: Now, Quick Attack! Pikachu uses each Electroweb trampoline to bounce of after each Quick Attack, hitting Flygon each time. Flygon is now very tired. But Pikachu is getting too close when. Henry: Hyper Beam! Flygon is just about to unleash Hyper Beam. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu heads towards Flygon using Iron Tail. Hyper Beam and Iron Tail connect and the whole battlefield is engulfed in a strong gust of wind and dust. When the dust settles, both Pikachu and Flygon are on the floor. Referee: Both Flygon and Pikachu are unable to battle! Commentator: What a match! A double knock out! The camera goes back to Lance. Lance: Nice going, but what now? Lance walks off. The camera goes back to Jon and Henry, who have just returned their Pokemon. Henry: I didn’t think I’d have to use this Pokemon! Jon: Glad I could make you. Henry: Go, Linoone! Henry sends out Linoone, however much to everyones surprise, its black and white and doesn’t look like a normal Linoone. Jon: What did you do to your Linoone? Henry: I’m from the Galar Region, and this Linoone is a Galarian Linoone from there. Commentator: A Galarian Linoone! Who would have thought we would have seen a Galar Pokemon here. Jack: He isn’t is he? Jake: We all know Jon is going to use Scorbunny. Josie: It’s literally inevitable. Just as they predicted, Jon sends out Scorbunny. Scorbunny looks at the Galarian Linoone and looks a little scared. Jon: I believe in you Scorbunny. It may be a Galarian Linoone, but we can still win this. Scorbunny nods. Jon: From the looks of things, its Dark type now. Henry: Dark and Normal. Referee: Begin! Henry: Night Slash! Galarian Linoone runs in fast and is about to hits Scorbunny. Jon: Protect! Scorbunny uses Protect and doesn’t take any damage. Jon: Now, Headbutt! Scorbunny uses Headbutt to knock Galarian Linoone away. Commentator: This is a battle between two Galar Region Pokemon. What a way to get Linoone away! Henry: Now, Giga Impact! Galarian Linoone uses Giga Impact and hits Scorbunny. Jon: Are you okay? Scorbunny nods. Jon: Flame Charge! Scorbunny heads towards Galarian Linoone using Flame Charge. Henry: Night Slash! Galarian Linoone counters using Night Slash and stops Scorbunny. Jon: Ember! Scorbunny uses Ember and hits Galarian Linoone in the face. Scorbunny then heads back to Jon. Henry: Giga Impact! Galarian Linoone heads towards Scorbunny. Jon: Protect! Scorbunny uses Protect and stops Giga Impact from hitting Scorbunny. Henry: Night Slash! However, Scorbunny gets hits with a few Night Slash attacks. Commentator: Scorbunny is now on the end of its rope. Can Jon and Scorbunny prevail? Henry: Night Slash! Galarian Linoone races towards Scorbunny. Jon: Dodge it! However Scorbunny is standing still. Jon: Scorbunny? However, Scorbunny uses Double Kick, on to stop Galarian Linoone and one to knock it back towards Henry. Jon: Nice. Henry: Double-Edge! Galarian Linoone heads towards Scorbunny using Double-Edge. Jon: Double Kick. One on the floor. You know what to do! Scorbunny uses Double Kick, one to kick the floor, making stone slab pop up and then again, hitting the stone slab at Galarian Linoone, hitting its mark, making Galarian Linoone dazed. Jon: Flame Charge! Scorbunny then hits Galarian Linoone with Flame Charge. Jon: Finish with Double Kick! Scorbunny uses Double Kick and hits Galarian Linoone out. Referee: Linoone is unable to battle, Jon and Scorbunny win. Jon: Great job Scorbunny! Jon and Scorbunny hug and then Jon returns Scorbunny. Jon: Thanks for a great battle Henry. Henry: You too. Henry returns his Linoone and shakes Jon’s hand. Later on the everyone is having dinner and the next lot of match ups for the round of 128. Jake: Well, wasn’t expecting them to be up already. We are up early Jon. Jon: Yeah, with Rosa, Ed and Nathan right after each other. Josie: But Dec is last. Jack: Yeah, and it is still 2 on 2. Jon: Let’s get some food in our bellies and then get ready to battle tomorrow! The screen freezes on our heroes having food. Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Dec Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Ed Fisher Henry Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Pikachu * Scorbunny Josie * Delphox Jack * Blastoise Jake * Charizard Rosa * Zoroark (disguised as Darkrai) Nathan * Beedrill Henry * Flygon * Linoone (Galarian Form) Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes